


bad end

by BrassOctopi



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, bararaqsigh, based on a tumblr rp, death of a minor character, rescuedgoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrassOctopi/pseuds/BrassOctopi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew she had a bad heart. He just thought that it had been fixed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bad end

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a tumblr roleplay relationship, based on my Ja'far (bararaqsigh) and Katie's Marga (rescuedgoi). It's a modernverse relationship where Ja'far adopted Marga.

The day was bright and sunny, the kind of fresh spring morning one wishes for during a long winter night. He was glad. He couldn’t have borne a grey sky, not today.

Cat hair, that inevitability of cat ownership, speckled the fabric of his very best black suit. It was noticeable to his companions as he was not the sort of man to let errant hair linger, but out of respect for the tiredness in his grey eyes, they refrained from commenting. They all, after all, had greater concerns than cat hair.

The speeches were very nice, he would comment later. Very sincere. The music in the background was soft and somber, the sort of thing he liked to sing around the house, humming to himself as he wrote emails. He’d broken his CDs. He wondered where they found these ones.

Before he was set to speak, someone had gotten the idea to play a video. He watched with dying eyes as a young girl ran down a path crowded with other people. She laughed, turning back to grab a pale hand as it came into view. “ _C’mon, Jaffy!_ ” the girl on the screen insisted, tugging the cameraman along. There was a laugh very close to the camera. He didn’t recognize it.

“ _Okay, okay_ ,” said the cameraman. He had to be smiling. “ _I’m coming. Where are we going, bee?_ ”

“ _To the kitties!_ ” the child trilled, pointing ahead of them. The camera panned up just long enough to see a sign with lions and tigers before panning back down to the girl. It was as if the camera was drawn to blue-green eyes and that bright smile. “ _I love the kitties!_ ”

“ _I love you, bumblebee,_ ” came the same teasing voice.

“ _I love you too, Jaffy! Forever and ever!_ ”

There was a wail of anguish. It took him a very long time to realize it was not the video but himself. Concerned friends-slash-coworkers gathered around him, laying hands on his shoulders and cooing platitudes. One large body pushed past all of them, gathering up the still-howling man. He clung to a broad chest, toned from years upon years of teaching swimming, and wept. Wept with loud, racking sobs, no silent tears rolling down porcelain cheeks. If only he could be so lucky, be so poetic.

The tiny coffin at the other side of the tent was damningly silent.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I get on a depressing kick in the middle of the night. I believe this was written at 2 am, after the mun for Marga had already gone to sleep. What a hell of a thing to wake up to. Sorry Katie!


End file.
